The present invention relates to a device for displaying signs, posters and the like for promotional and informational purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to adjustable display devices for holding and displaying changing signs for showing merchandise information in business establishments.
There are numerous devices and frames known today used for displaying various signs, messages and advertisements to the public. These devices can be positioned or secured on walls, counter tops, frames and supports or suspended from ceilings or wall surfaces.
An example of a known sign display device is disclosed in Higgins, U.S. Pat No. 5,031,870. Higgins discloses a display device for releasably supporting signs which can be positioned on a counter, cash register or the like. The device contains a frame having a slot or aperture for receiving part of display card. A manually operable mechanism is used to secure the display card to the frame.
The securing means employed in Higgins does not allow the user to display the message at various angles. Because the intended view of the message displayed may be above or below the level of the display, this disadvantage may place the message out of the intended viewer""s most convenient field of vision.
Viewing and manipulation of signs is important in advertising type applications. In situations where for example fast food is being sold, it is now common for certain outlets to provide different menus at different times of the day and signage means displaying the menu do need to be changed to accommodate such varied retailing.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a sign display device that can accommodate signs or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly in a first aspect the present invention consists in a display device for selectively receiving an indicia carrying substrate, said device comprising:
a frame having components defining a top, sides and bottom perimeter members to define a border about the indicia carrying substrate to be carried thereby, at least one of said components includes a clamping region or regions
at least one clamping member biased towards said clamping region or regions and between which and said clamping region, said indicia carrying substrate can be selectively clamped.
Preferably said indicia carrying substrate to be clamped at said clamping region is clamped at a perimeter region thereof.
Preferably said clamping means is biased from a part of said frame.
Preferably said clamping means is biased towards said clamping region or regions by a spring.
Preferably said spring is a leaf spring.
Alternatively said spring is a helical spring
Preferably said clamping region or regions of said at least one component is a surface directed substantially normal to the biasing force of said biasing means.
Preferably said surface is defined by an internal perimeter flange of said at least one component.
Preferably said components define a square or rectangular border for said indicia carrying substrate.
Preferably each of said components includes a said clamping region or regions.
Preferably said clamping region of each said component defines an endless internal perimeter flange of said frame.
Preferably said backing member is of a sheet material of substantially the same area as said indicia carrying substrate to be clamped.
Preferably said sheet material is of a translucent material.
Preferably a back lighting means is provided.
Preferably said frame is secured to a support means, for engagement with a support surface such as a floor, wall or ceiling.
Preferably said support means, allows for pivotal support of said frame.
Preferably said support of said frame to said support means is to allow at least substantially 180 degrees of rotation.
Preferably said frame is secured to a another frame substantially as herein described, such that the display of two of said indicia carrying substrates are each in substantially diametrically opposed directions.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.
The invention consists in the foregoing and also envisages constructions of which the following gives examples.